


Bendy and the Candle Queen

by Ddblack0418



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddblack0418/pseuds/Ddblack0418
Summary: *Description*
Relationships: Allison Angel/Tom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bendy and the Candle Queen

Flames are everywhere, I can barely breathe as smoke filled the burning corridors of the studio. But, that is, unfortunately, the least of my worries. I could hear the angry voices of my pursuers not to far behind me. "Shoot!", I said mentally. I held the helm of my gown making my way through the angry flames, and fallen debris from the walls of the studio. I set my sights on the show room in front of me, "Almost th-", my thoughts are quickly interrupted when I suddenly tripped on debris. I quickly scrambled up, taking a look behind me. I immediately regretted my decision when I see the mob of angry people getting closer. They wore oxygen masks on their faces and wielded torch's in their hands. I took my eyes off the mob, once again making my way to the show room. Suddenly the walls of the corridor began to shake violently. The walls are beginning to collapsed. I began to run even faster, determined to live and with a running start I jumped. *CRASH*, Went the walls as they came down behind me, trapping my pursuers. I got up and smiled, "Two birds killed with one stone. Ha!" I brushed off my gown then once again grabbed it's helm. I ran up the steps that lead on to the stage I had adored performing on for years. "Oh well.", I thought, "There are other stages to perform on." I made a left to the fire exit backstage only to be stopped by a group of people blocking my exit. This group is smaller than the mob, but still to many to fight off. I turned back, going back towards the stairs leading up to the roof. I came to an erupted stop when people started to come in through door atop the stairs. I was trapped, standing center stage for what was possibly my last performance. With a wave of my had, I summoned my own flames, making them dance around my body. I let it dance upwards until it went above my head. Then I swiftly brought my hand down, making the dancing flame collapse over me. I disappeared under the stage into the trapdoor. I could hear voices of shock and confusion coming from on top the stage. I quietly to myself at their stupidity and moved along the bottom of the stage. I eventually found the window in the wall and broke it with one of the props. I stepped on the chest under the window and stepped out into an alley. I could see the street just outside the alleyway with many towns people in front of the building rioting. "I can't go out their looking the way I do now.", Thought aloud to myself. I looked around the alleyway until I noticed a clothesline with a cloth blanket hanging from two pins. "That will work nicely." Summoning fire from my fingertips, I tossed a small fire ball at the line causing it to break. Many lithes came down, including the blanket. I put it on myself like it was a cloak and made my way through the angry crowd unnoticed. I continued down the street once again smiled to myself. Oh how clever I am.


End file.
